


Prayer of a mother

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Memories, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: "[...] she let out the pain and frustration of not being able to see her daughters anymore."





	Prayer of a mother

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by Cindy Núñez

All her prayers were in vain; any attempt to disappear that feeling were useless. No matter what she did, Bada could find no relief for her troubled heart. She tried to hide it, but when she stopped singing, everyone realized that something was happening to her. First her idol partner, then her representative. The entire company began to worry about the radical change in her behavior.

Bada was grateful that Tchaiko was by her side, even without needing to explain a word to her. Hugging her in silence during the nights that she did not stop crying and holding her during the days of warm sun that she no longer felt. She appreciated her friend’s support, but did not want to talk about her grief. She would not understand, not when their past lives were so different.

But she could not hide her pain from Bach, because he knew her so well. Piece by piece, he knew her to her soul. The big man sat next to her in silence for a long time, until his lips let out only four words.

"I remember them too."

And that was enough for Bada to start crying for them, for their three girls. For having left them alone at a tender age, for having lost the rest of their young lives. For not giving them all the affection she wanted, even when illness was the culprit of separating them. The idol girl wept for the pain of being born without her loved ones, and suffering the loneliness of a distant home that no longer existed.

A refugee in the arms of Bach, she let out the pain and frustration of not being able to see her daughters anymore.


End file.
